Dryer products are commonly used in automated commercial and residential dryers to impart a fragrance onto, or to eliminate static electricity from, fabric dried in the dryers. Conventional dryer products include sheets upon which has been deposited a material that imparts fragrance and/or antistatic properties to the fabric, usually by direct contact of the material to the fabric. While conventional dryer products are generally effective, they suffer from several drawbacks. For example, conventional dryer products typically are only useful for a single drying cycle and then must be discarded. Such limited use of the products results in an undesirable amount of waste of resources that is not environmentally friendly.
Further, while a conventional dryer product may be used for more than one drying cycle by a user attempting to be frugal or environmentally conscious, the conventional dryer product generally does not provide an indication to the user that the dryer product is no longer effective in imparting antistatic properties. Rather, a user who unknowingly uses ineffectual antistatic dryer products may be forced to re-dry the fabric in another drying cycle to minimize or eliminate static electricity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reusable dryer product. In addition, it is desirable to provide a fragrance-imparting and/or antistatic-imparting dryer product that provides an end-of-life indication that the product is no longer effective in imparting properties to fabric as desired. It also is desirable to provide a method for fabricating such dryer products. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background.